


[podfic] The Beginning or Middlish Part of a Harry Potter Publishing AU

by reena_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Podfic, Post-Canon, originally posted in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: ...Hermione Grainger, working at a Wizarding publishing company and looking for a new hire...





	[podfic] The Beginning or Middlish Part of a Harry Potter Publishing AU

**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  post-Canon, Not Epilogue Compliant, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II

 **Length:**  00:05:09  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/\(Harry%20Potter\)%20_The%20Beginning%20or%20Middlish%20Part%20of%20a%20Harry%20Potter%20Publishing%20AU_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a work by lalejandra, that is no longer available on the internet.


End file.
